The Son of The Bat
by Supernerd17
Summary: Tales of a baby Damian Wayne and his interactions with his father and brothers. Please comment!
1. New Arrival

Bruce groaned as he sun shined in his room from Alfred opening the curtains.

"It is time to wake up Master Bruce." Alfred said in his usual tone.

"Uuugghhh a few more minutes please Alfred." Bruce responded as he turned away and put a pillow over his head.

Bruce had had a particularly rough night on patrol due to the fact all the boys were too busy to help him last night. This was typically a very rare if not a once in a blue moon experience but if it ever happened he was beat up, reminding him of his souly solo days.

"Now Master Bruce all the young Masters are downstairs waiting and need to get to school so I am afraid we must get up." Alfred said as he removed the pillow from Bruce's face.

Begrudgingly Bruce exhaustedly go out of bed and got ready. He wore his usual dark suit and had his hair slicked back so as per usual he was ready for the day. He then proceeded to go down the stairs to the dining room where he found all the boys eating.

Tim who was 13 scarfing his down as fast as possible, Jason who was 15 being slow and leisurely, and then Dick who was 17 ate at the rate any normal person would.

"Morning Bruce I see you're finally awake." Dick commented.

"Geesh Bruce you look like hell." Jason said in his usual manner.

"Yeah was it a rough night?" Tim asked.

"Well when you're on patrol by yourself in a city like Gotham then you tend to be a little tired in the morning."

"But Bruce I-!" Dick and Tim yelled as they started to try and explain their situation the other night.

"It's fine it's fine I just need some coffee this morning."

It was then Alfred came out and poured coffee into Bruce's mug. Bruce basically lived off this stuff seeing how he was both the Batman and a major business tycoon.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said as he eagerly drank from the mug.

"Your welcome Sir. Now I believe it is time for some of us to get to school."

Alfred eyed the boys giving them the hint they better get going. Taking the hint Dick got the keys to the car and left the dining room Tim and Jason quickly following.

"Well Master Bruce I believe you have about 2 hours before you must attend your meetings so that should give you just enough time for you to eat a hearty breakfast and unwind from last night's patrol." Alfred told Bruce knowing how hard being the bat could be on him.

"Thank you Alfred."

"Anytime Sir."

It was then Alfred left for a few minutes and then returned with a plate of pancakes and bacon, a plate of eggs, and a glass of orange juice. Bruce gladly thanked Alfred and then started eating his meal. As per usual it was quite delicious and filling which helped Bruce wake up a bit.

After he was finally finished with his breakfast Bruce had about a half hour to unwind which wasn't much but every little bit helped. It was then Bruce decided to take a bit of a power nap on the couch hoping to make it so he wasn't so tired.

After about fifteen minutes there was a ring at the door bell causing Bruce to wake up. He waited a moment but heard no one open the door guessing Alfred was finishing up the dishes. So with much reluctance Bruce got up from the comfortable couch and went to the door.

Bruce opened it but much to his surprise there was no one there. He looked around and didn't see anyone around so he figured some kid was ding dong ditching. Just as Bruce was about to close the door he heard a small soft whine. Bruce looked down and saw a basket with a light blue blanket over it.

He crouched down and slowly and cautiously lifted the blanket up and what he saw nearly made his eyes pop out of their sockets. For before him was a sleeping tiny baby boy. Bruce just crouched for a while not knowing what to say or do in this situation.

It was then something told him to take the baby inside he didn't know what or why but he felt that he should. Bruce carefully lifted the basket on his doorstep and brought it inside. He took him to the living room and set the baby on the coffee table. Bruce just stared at it for a while not knowing what to do until he saw a note tucked in next to the baby. He picked it up and began to read it.

 _My beloved,_

 _I know it has been some time since we last met but now I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to take care of my son for a bit, you see it's not safe right now for him with the league of shadows. His name is Damian, he's about 3 months, and he also you're son. I never really planned on telling you about him but I'm desperate. I'll take him back as soon as possible._

 _Love, Talia Al Ghul_

Bruce was absolutely paralyzed he didn't know what to say, what to do, what to think. His head was absolutely spinning right now with confusion and stress. He then looked at the peacefully sleeping baby noticing he actually looked a lot like him especially with the thick head of dark hair he had.

Bruce couldn't honestly remember doing anything with Talia. He'd always had feelings for her but he had never hooked up with her not to say he wasn't experienced with such matters as seen from his playboy reputation. It was then he remembered about a little over a year ago he was captured by Ra's Al Ghul and they took a sample of him. Knowing the technology and other resources they had they could use at as a way to get Talia pregnant.

Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by a whine that was getting louder. Bruce turned to see Damian wriggling as he started to cry. He didn't really know what to do but with what little knowledge on babies he had he picked up Damian the best he could.

In that moment Damian finally opened his eyes revealing deep emerald eyes like Talia's. Bruce swore he felt his heart skip a beat and then something more. Almost immediately after settling in Bruce's arms Damian stopped crying almost as if he knew who was holding him was his father. He then proceeded to fall asleep gripping to Bruce's shirt and cuddling closer to his chest.

Bruce couldn't help but smile at this forgetting for a moment he had no clue what he was doing. It was then Alfred walked into the living room.

"Pardon me Sir but I swear I heard a-." Alfred said before he froze from what he saw.

"Alfred uhh I can explain uuuhhhhere read this!"

Alfred took the letter and read it carefully. His eyes bulged even more as he began to read into the details of the situation.

"Talia Al Ghul Sir?"

"Yeah I guess some how they got a hold of my DNA and then used it."

"Well I say we have a lot of purchases to make Master Bruce and that you will not be attending your meetings today."

Bruce simply nodded as his gaze went back to Damian already feeling attached to the little boy.


	2. Fitting In

Dick sighed with relief as the bell finally rung for if there was as class he loathed more than anything it was English. The Junior teacher at Gotham Academy was so dry and boring honestly thinking that there was only one interpretation of anything they read a.k.a his interpretation. He sprinted out of the class so fast people swore that they saw skid marks from his shoes.

Shortly after Dick got to his car so did Jason who sat up in shotgun.

"Hey Grayson how about I drive today."

"No."

"Oh come on I have my permit, I can drive now." The sophomore responded trying to persuade.

"Yeah but I'm not eighteen so no dice I'm afraid."

"Ugghh fine then let's go pick up the brat then."

Dick merely rolled his eyes at his fellow adopted brother's usual antics. They then drove over to the Gotham Middle School Academy and picked up Tim. As they drove home they argued about the usual things who picked the music in the car, why Jason couldn't drive unless Bruce was in the car, and many other things unaware of the new addition to their home.

After about 15 minutes the boys finally arrived home happy that it was Friday. However when they entered the mansion they noticed something weird it was quiet almost too quiet and Alfred wasn't there to greet them as usual. They didn't know if Bruce was home so they decided to check the one place they thought he would be, the batcave.

They went to the Library where the secret entrance was and then proceeded down the stairs into darkness.

"Bruce are you here?!" Dick called out.

"Bruce!" Jason then called.

They continued down the stairs until they got to the bottom where they found Bruce typing at the batcomputer. He seemed really focused so no wonder he didn't respond when they called out.

"Hey Bruce what are you doing down here?" Tim asked.

Bruce then realized that the boys were in the room causing him to do a bit of a double take. He then breathed deeply figuring they would find out eventually. He then slowly turned his chair and faced the boys.

It took a few moments for all of them to notice the bundle in Bruce's arms but when they did it looked like their eyes would pop out of their skull at any moment.

"Uuuhh BBBruce what is that?" Jason asked afraid of the answer.

Bruce took in another deep breath preparing himself for the explosion that would most likely come from this.

"He is my son."

"What!" All three cried out.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute exactly when have you been "active"?" Jason asked.

His question resulted in him getting slapped on the of the head by Dick. Jason yelled ouch and then rubbed the back of his head while giving Dick an irritated glare.

"So who is the mother?" Tim then asked timidly.

Bruce was a little nervous to tell them who the mother was seeing that it was Talia, a mass criminal, had hurt all of them at some point, and a plethora of stuff but they deserved to know.

"Talia Al Ghul."

"What!" All of them yelled once again.

"You mean to tell me that you hooked up with an assassin from the League of Shadows!" Jason yelled.

"Look I don't know how it happened but somehow it did but I can promise you that I didn't do anything with Talia."

All of them cooled down for a second but they all knew while Bruce did keep a lot of secrets he wouldn't lie about something like this.

"So what's his name?" Dick finally asked.

"His name is Damian, he's about three months from what the letter Talia left said."

"Umm do you mind if I hold him?"

Bruce once again did a double take not quite expecting that.

"Uuuhh sure."

Bruce then cautiously passed over Damian not really wanting to give over the little boy. Dick then took the little baby in his arms looking him over. Damian then started to squirm sensing he wasn't with Bruce anymore but then found that there was comfort in the arms he was in. He quickly settled and grabbed Dicks shirt drawing closer into him.

Dick felt his heart melt and an instant connection to Damian. He also felt protective like he did for all his brothers not willing to let any harm come to them. He gripped Damian tightly not wanting anything to happen to him ever.

"Come on Dick let me see!" Tim demanded.

Dick came out of focus and showed Tim Damian. Tim didn't quite know how to feel but he was excited he wasn't the youngest anymore. Which he hoped would mean no more taunts from Jason, but most likely not.

Jason just rolled his eyes at the sight he didn't get what all the fuss was about. It was just a baby he didn't see what was so fascinating about him.

It was then a surveillance video of the front gardens came on the Batcomputer. They all turned and saw it was Alfred with all the baby supplies they needed. He had bought bottles, diapers, formula, a crib, a changing table, baby clothes, etc. Everyone went upstairs to help even Jason who personally thought this whole ordeal was stupid.

Dick put Damian in the basket he came in and after he did so Damian woke up but he was quite surprisingly. They all noticed quickly as they brought stuff in that Damian was not really a smiley baby because he seemed to just be scowling the entire time. They all figured that since Damian had be so far raised by the League of Shadows he hadn't really been allowed to be a typical happy and giggly baby.

They set up Damian's room in the one closest to Bruce's figuring it would be the best place. After they had set it up Bruce went and retrieved Damian who actually reached up for him when he went to pick him up.

It was quite clear who was Damian's favorite already for it seemed Bruce was the only person who caused Damian to even have a slight smile or look remotely happy. It was even vise versa for Bruce who rarely ever looked Happy himself unless he was faking it while being the playboy Bruce Wayne. Soon Dick tried to take him but Damian refused to let go of Bruce causing Dick to pout a bit.

Bruce smiled as he held his little boy close to him actually happy to have someone like him. Someone who needed him, relied on him, didn't have resentment towards him. It was really quite nice and something he did plan on letting go of.


	3. Home is Here

A few hours later came one of the woes of babies changing their diapers. Alfred was busy cooking so it was up to Bruce and the boys to do this task.

"I'm not doing it!" Jason said quite clearly.

"Me either!" Tim said figuring he didn't want to be scared at twelve years old.

"You're his dad Bruce so it should be your job."

"Uggghh fine I'll do it. Alright Damian let's make this easy please? Dick get me the diaper."

Dick quickly got it as well as the wipes and baby powder and handed them to Bruce.

He looked at his son who was pouting and whining feeling very uncomfortable in his soiled diaper. Bruce then removed the tabs and slowly peeled off the front part. What they saw and smelled then made everyone just about puke right then and there.

"Ewwwww! That's disgusting!" Tim yelled.

"How can something this small make something that nasty?" Dick asked unable to handle this.

"Just throw it away! Just throw it away! Ugghh why do we have this brat if he makes stuff like this!" Jason yelled in absolute disgust.

"Everyone just calm down and it will all be over soon!" Bruce yelled.

He then proceeded to wipe Damian and fold the diaper up. He then threw it away and powdered Damian. Bruce then who tapped a fresh diaper around Damian and sighed with relief after the whole thing was over.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this several times a day." Bruce said as he picked up Damian

"You get used to it Master Bruce, now if you could all please gather in the dining room." Alfred said as he walked up behind everyone.

"Finally I'm starving!" Tim said as he ran off to the dining room.

"Geesh brat slow down!" Jason said as he walked towards the dining room himself.

Dick chuckled as he rolled his eyes and followed his brother's to the dining room.

"Master Bruce how about I take young Master Damian while you eat you've already done so much today sir."

"Ok." Bruce said not really wanting to let go of Damian.

Neither did Damian who tightly gripped onto Bruce as Alfred tried to take him.

"Now Damian come on Alfred will take good care of you."

Bruce unwillingly but forcefully removed Damian's little fingers from his shirt and handed him to Alfred. Damian squirmed and cried in Alfred arms not wanting to be in them. Though luckily Alfred had a way with children and quickly calmed him doe by rocking him. Damian then became mesmerized by Alfred having this feeling this was a man he could always trust to be there.

With Damian out of his arms Bruce reluctantly went to eat dinner. He ate in silence all the boys busy talking to each other luckily. In his head he reviewed the day's events from Damian's arrival to being topped with the responsibilities of a parent. He felt in over his head and happy all at the same time, he didn't know what to do.

It then came time to go out on patrol, after all he was still the Batman. He signaled Dick, Jason, and Tim it was time leading them over to the batcave. They all suited up and got in their range of vehicles. Batman and Robin in the Batmobile and Red Hood and Nightwing on the cycle.

Jason had become Red Hood after a short time of being Robin. After being thought to be dead for two years Jason finally came out of the shadows as Red Hood. He hunted down Joker, who had tried to kill him, and killed him. But Bruce still took him back in, knowing he would need a real home to recover from the two years of agony he faced.

The group went through most the city within a few hours taking down thugs and other small time criminals. There were not any super villains that night which made it one of those rare easy nights. Bruce couldn't complain about that, still exhausted from the other night.

Just before they were done with patrol Batman was off in the rather dark part of town. Batman was about to leave when he heard a fearful plead.

"Please I'll give you whatever you want just don't hurt him!"

It sounded like a woman's voice.

"Give me everything you got or you'll be burying him."

Bruce focused on the ally way this was happening and saw the woman emptying her purse before the man.

"This is all you've got!"

"I'm sorry I don't have a lot just please give me back my baby!"

"You've got one minute to get more money or I blow this baby's brains out!"

Something quickly went off in Batman causing him to immediately face the man.

"No! Not you get out of the way or I'll shoot!"

"No you won't."

With in a flash Batman disarmed and took the thug down. He then also took the luckily unharmed baby in his arms and handed him back to his mother. She thanked him, then collected her things, and ran home.

All the members of Batman's team met back up around midnight and then rode back. They could all tell Bruce was shocked up which was very odd to them but decided not to say anything about it.

As Tim rode with Bruce he gathered the courage to ask Bruce what everyone wanted to know about.

"Bruce are you ok?"

Bruce came out of his daze and answered Tim "I fine Tim."

Tim knew he was lying but decided to not question any further.

Bruce went back into his thoughts thinking over what had just happened. The entire time he fought the thug and from the moment that woman mentioned her baby Bruce could only think of Damian. He had only known the kid for a day and already he found himself unbelievably attached. As he thought on he suddenly felt someone shaking him.

"Bruce!"

Bruce came out of his daze to find Tim shaking his shoulder.

"Are you sure you are fine?"

Bruce paused for a moment and then responded "I'm fine but I need to see Damian."

Bruce then quickly exited the car and speed walked out of the Batcave. Tim sat there frozen shocked to have ever gotten even that much of a feeling from him especially in Batman mode.

Bruce then arrived at the door of Damian's nursery and slowly and quietly opened the door. He then went over to Damian's crib and saw how peacefully he slept. Unable to contain himself Bruce took off his cowl and carefully picked his son up cradling him in his arms.

Surprisingly Damian didn't wake up but cuddled closer to Bruce sensing it was his father's arms he was in. Bruce thoroughly enjoyed this there was honestly not one thing he could find wrong with his son in his eyes he was absolutely perfect and nothing was going to change his love for him.

"Enjoying ourselves Master Bruce?" Alfred said with a smug smile.

"Well uhh Alfred I uhhhh welll hmmm… yes." Bruce said out of defeat unable to keep his inner feelings contained.

"I thought so now come on I do believe someone else needs their rest?"

"Alright alright I get the message."

Bruce gently put the sleeping Damian back in his crib, luckily able to pry his fingers off his suit without waking him up.

Alfred and Bruce then quietly exited the nursery and shut the door behind him. They both then walked over to Bruce's room, which was the next one over, and started their usual nightly routine. Alfred helped Bruce take off the rather difficult suit and then would look over all of his wounds seeing which ones needed stitching up.

As Alfred did so Bruce could sense that the butler had something to ask him.

"What is it Alfred?"

"Sir I am rather curious as to what the young master's position is here?"

"What do you mean?" Bruce said rather nervously.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know at this point Alfred, am I honestly good for him. I mean I could put him in a lot of danger."

"Sir I believe you would rather die than see him in danger, I can see the connection."

Bruce thought over his day once more and then smiled a little bit when he finally came to a conclusion.

"I presume you have come to a conclusion sir."

Bruce then nodded knowing what he would have to do now.

One week later

Damian actually giggled as Bruce tickled him. This was something he practically never did but when it came to his father he would almost always give in. Though admittedly Dick could sometimes even get a giggle out of the rather solemn baby.

As Bruce played with Damian he began to think over the week he had. He had had several sleepless nights having to sooth Damian, several articles of clothing ruined, an unbelievable amount of diapers he had to change, and an overall exaggerating week. But he had also had many tender moments, seen many great moments between his sons, had unconditional love, and all the wonders a child brings.

It then came time to feed Damian so Bruce started to head to the kitchen until he heard the mansions bell go off. Jason who had happen to be passing by the door opened it and then said a phrase Bruce had to cover Damian's ears for.

Jason then came up to Bruce and looked rather worried.

"Uuuhh Bruce you are going to want to take this."

Bruce could read it was imperative from Jason's face so he nodded and handed Damian over to him. Damian squirmed in Jason arms wanting to be back with his father.

"Look brat I don't like this anymore than you do, but believe me you are going to want your dad to take this." Jason said rather irritated not really being a fan of Damian or babies in general.

Meanwhile Bruce came up to the door and had the same reaction as Jason for it was none other than Talia Al Ghul.

"Hello my beloved."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think Bruce? I am here to take Damian out of your hair. After today you can forget both of us and you'll never have to deal with me again. Though I must thank you it truly wasn't safe to have him around with what was happening with the League. But that's resolved now so just hand him over and I'll be on my way."

Bruce did nothing but stare for a while making Talia rather uncomfortable and confused.

"Bruce, are you going to give him over or what?"

"No."

"Excuse me."

"I said no Talia you're not taking him back."

"What do you mean you're not giving him back? He is my son and-!"

"Our son and I don't think he is safe with you. Being around you and the league is not good for him. I will not let you and Ra turn him into some weapon or killing machine. I will be taking care of him now because you have made it clear you don't care. You left him here without saying when you would be back, a single thing to take care of him with, and now you just show up saying your going to take him back into a den of assassins!"

"I brought him here because I was worried, and I don't believe I saw you coming to find him!"

"I didn't even know he was alive!"

"You think you can go up against the league of shadows, take away what could potentially be their best recruit?"

"I'll face all of them if I have to buy either way I'm keeping Damian."

"Fine then just know that I'll always be there and that you better keep a close eye. After all you never know when we might sneak in and take him."

"Over my dead body."

With that the infuriated Talia turned and left disappearing as soon as she passed one of the hedges in the front garden.

Bruce then triumphantly went back inside happy he was the one who was going to be raising their son. Though he did feel kind of bad for taking Damian from Talia, she was still his mother. But he knew if Damian stuck with her he would end up a merciless assassin with only a future of death.


	4. Truly Loved

Damian squirmed and cried the entire time Jason had him. He was angry at the fact that someone besides Daddy, Dick, or Alfred was holding him as well as very hungry.

"Geesh how do you get this brat to shut up already?" Jason asked himself as he tried to make a bottle for Damian.

Jason was seething out of frustration and irritation from Damian's crying. He finally made the right mixture of formula and started to heat it up. As he did he started to jostle and rock Damian while waiting for it to be done and noticed he was quiet now.

Damian had managed to calm down a bit and started to stare at Jason.

"Why are you staring at me brat?"

Damian gurgled and then grabbed Jason's nose suddenly fascinated by his face. Just as Jason was ready to beat the kid he got a glimpse of Damian's emerald eyes. As he looked into them now making eye contact with Damian he saw something familiar in them.

A boy who wanted the one who cared most about them, the one who showed them love this reason he always wanted Bruce. Jason had experienced this especially when he was younger he had just come off the streets from a drug addicted family and was taken in by Bruce.

While Bruce could be hard on him at times he still was the only one who accepted him for him. He tried to make him the best he could and showed while not openly or in an affectionate way love.

The bottle was finally done and Jason took it out giving it to Damian who greedily sucked on it. As he did so Jason felt Damian's dependency for him, something he'd hadn't felt a lot. While he felt wanted by Bruce and all his Bat brothers no one had ever really shown they needed him. That is until this moment where Damian truly depended on him.

Jason drew Damian in close and even placed a kiss on top of his head as he drank the bottle. At that moment he felt a deep connection and protectiveness for the small babe not willing to let anyone or anything remotely hurt the small child.

"So I see that he's grown on you."

Jason turned around and saw Bruce standing their in the doorway. He blushed a bit from his softness being revealed a bit.

"I guess he's not so bad but he's still a brat. So how did it go with Talia?"

"Well the good news is we are keeping Damian, but I'm afraid we may have to keep a constant eye on him who knows what the League might try."

Jason nodded and then focused on Damian who had now finished his bottle. He was now asleep and ready for a nap.

"I'll take him up for his nap."

Jason then reluctantly handed the sleeping Damian to Bruce and turned to clean off the bottle.

Bruce walked slowly and carefully upstairs as to not disturb his son. After eventually getting to Damian's room Bruce decided to stick around for awhile and rocked his son. As he did he couldn't help but stare and talk softly to his son.

"I'll never let anyone get to you Damian that I can promise you. Nor will I ever let you go this was my home and now it's yours."

Damian cooed a bit in his sleep as if he were listening to his father. He then cuddled real close to Bruce's chest basking in the warmth it provided.

For a few minutes Bruce stood there happily watching his son, but then it came time to leave for he had some work to do before patrol tonight. He gently put his son in his crib leaving a kiss on his head.

After he gently closed the door and a longing stare Bruce headed down to the Batcave.

For a few hours he typed at the computer and after he finally finished he could tell tonight was going to be a long night. As Bruce came up the stairs back up to the manor he heard the usual bickering of Tim and Jason coming from . However today's fight was about something entirely different from the usual bickering.

"I am his favorite!" Tim yelled

"No he likes me more!" Jason rebuttaled.

"How about we let him decide then!"

"Fine whoever he reaches for first then."

"Fine but no cheating with toys or anything he particularly likes."

"Fiiinne" Jason groaned.

Bruce kept behind a wall to see how this would turn out.

Damian was set gently on a blanket over the coffee table. He had his usual scowl but it had lightened up over the last week so it wasn't as intense.

"Come on Damian you know you like Timmy more come on reach for me."

"No no you like Jason more, come on we had that moment today now reach for me."

As both the boys cooed and called the infant Damian simply looked back and forth between the two. He couldn't tell which one he was more drawn to but it was then he saw someone that would always be his favorite. He babbled and held out his chubby little arms in the middle of the boys causing both to be rather confused.

It was then Bruce came up behind them and picked up his son who requested to be held. Both Tim and Jason's jaws dropped as they were both denied by the little baby bat.

"Bruce why did you do that we were trying to see which one of use he likes more!" Tim complained.

"Well I think it's clear now." Jason grumbled.

"Well I'm his father what would you expect?"

Though he chose Bruce over them both the boys didn't love Damian any less. It was clear he was quite special to them and would always be considered their brother.

A few hours later they all had dinner and Bruce had decided he better give Damian a bath especially after today's diaper change before dinner. Alfred had offered to do so but Bruce had felt he should do it. After all even though the Wayne's had been a rich family and had maids and butlers they had always preferred to do most of the stuff a regular parent would do for their children themselves.

Damian luckily was an easy bather but this was most likely because it was his father doing it. If it had been anyone else he would have screamed and squirmed the entire time.

After getting him all clean Bruce diapered Damian and put a blue onesie on him. He then rocked him until he was fast asleep handing him to Alfred for the night for it was time to get ready for patrol.

Not to mention from his studies it was going to be a long night so he had many more gadgets to prep.

It was 12:30 when everyone finally came back everyone was very beat up. It turned out that The Riddler had escaped Arkham and was stirring up trouble. Jason and Tim had taken on all the goons resulting in many bruises and other injuries. Dick helped Bruce take on the Riddler himself which resulted in all the same injuries of Jason and Tim plus giant head splitting headaches from his mind technology. They took him out and put him back where he belong but all of them were dead tired so they all went straight to bed.

Bruce hit the bed hard figuring he could see Damian in the morning for he was fast asleep to. He just laid there eyes closed nothing but a pair of PJ pants on about to go into a deep sleep.

It was then Damian wailed immediately waking Bruce up. He shot out of bed able to hear the terrified cries of his son. He ran to the door and ripped it open looking around to see if anyone was in his son's room.

Seeing nobody there he ran over to his sons crib to see he was all scrunched up and red. Bruce had read several baby books after Damian came here and he knew what all signs meant, Damian was having a nightmare.

Bruce quickly but gently picked up his son tightly cradling him to his chest and rocking him.

"Sssshhh shhhh it's ok daddy's here daddy's here shhhh shhh."

Damian slowly started to calm down and as Bruce continued to comfort him all the boys came running in.

"Bruce is he ok!" Dick said dazed as he had ran into the door before he came in.

Jason came in with a knife ready to stab the intruder and defend his little brother.

Tim had two birdarangs ready to throw ready to take on an army of enemies.

"Boys he's fine he's just having a nightmare."

Damian at last was calm but was shaking uncontrollably grasping onto Bruce's chest.

All the boys intended and came closer to Damian, hearts breaking as they saw the little baby shaking in fear.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tim asked innocently.

"No I can take care of it from here you all just get some sleep."

They all took one last glance at Damian and then turned to go out to the door each one exhausted.

Bruce was fairly surprised by how attached all the boys had already gotten, it was quite clear that Damian would always be safe and loved.

As Damian kept shaking unable to stop and gripping on to Bruce for dear life Bruce decided to do something that he thought would help.

Bruce left the nursery and went to his room taking Damian with him. He got to his room and got into his bed still keeping Damian clutched close to him. He laid on his side and held onto Damian like a teddy bear. It took a few minutes but eventually Damian was still, absolutely in heaven in his father's hold.

The two clearly needed each other and were better because the other was there. It was quite obvious that Bruce enjoyed being a father and would enjoy it for the rest of his life.


	5. Trouble

Three months had pass since Damian's arrival and the babe was developing quite the stubborn personality. He demanded to be held pretty much every moment of the day especially by his father. If Bruce was even remotely in the room Damian would yell out Papa a word he had learned to say rather recently.

Damian had also become quite the troublemaker since he started crawling. He got into weapons, pulled down expensive items, and nearly pulled things down on himself. Needless to say Bruce had a heart attack several times every day.

But back on the Papa thing you see while Damian knew his father was he didn't learn who Batman was yet. He hadn't seen any of these things because he always went to bed before they left so he had no idea but that was soon going to change.

Alfred was off in England for a week to see his family so Bruce and the boys were on their own. He had left a whole weeks worth of meals for them luckily because none of them could cook to save their lives. This also meant that they had to split up the responsibilities of Damian. Bruce was mainly in charge of them but the others had a few things. Dick would get him up in the morning since he was always up the earliest and change him then feed him breakfast. Tim would play with him in the afternoons while Bruce had work things both company and Bat related things. Then lastly Jason would bath him and put him to bed though many times Bruce would steal him and put him to bed himself.

Though this time Jason would get to actually finish his job and would end up being the reason Damian found out about the Bat business.

"Alright let's get you all dried off."

Jason gently dried the wet baby off making sure not to be to rough with Damian. He then went to dress him putting him in his favorite red sleeper. Just as Jason was about to put him in his crib he was called.

"Jason could you help move this it's really heavy?" Tim yelled from downstairs.

Jason being as dim as he could be at times figured he'd be back soon so he left Damian on the floor instead of placing him in his crib. Jason typically dress Damian on the floor feeling using the changing table was unnecessary since he wasn't changing a dirty diaper.

After he left and helped Tim out, he had forgotten he left Damian all along on the floor.

Damian waited and waited but realized that Jason wasn't coming back so he had to find someone himself. He got off his padded butt and started to crawl out the door stubbornly determined to find someone to put him in his crib.

He went up and down all the halls and then came to the stairs. Needless to say if Bruce was present he would had his fifth heart attack of the day. Damian turned around and went down the stairs backwards. He nearly slipped several times on the carpeted stairs but managed to get to the bottom safely.

He then looked around until he got to the library listening for anyone. Damian heard far away voices coming from one of the walls causing him to crawl towards it. He looked at the books in front of him unable to read them but entertained by the colorfulness and gold letters. You would think this would be innocent and harmless because he too short let alone could he stand to get to the book that opens the secret elevator entrance they had with their stairs. Well unbeknownst to Bruce Alfred set in a place to push with your foot whenever he had to bring a lot of food or other things to Bruce on late nights.

As Damian went all along the line of books he eventually got to the foot switch accidentally pressing it. Much they o the shock of Damian they opened up revealing an elevator. Curious Damian crawled in causing it to automatically close and go down. After the elevator got to the Batcave it opened up to Bruce briefing Nightwing, Robin, and Red Hood on the details of the night having yet another super villain escape.

Damian heard what he recognized as his father's voice and crawled towards it.

"As we know Poison Ivy is very dangerous and physical contact is to be avoided as much as possible. Especially since her pheromones seem to be becoming more and more potent."

As Bruce spoke on no one seemed to notice the little baby crawling through them to his father.

"I believe that she is planning to-"

Just as Bruce was about to talk about his plan he felt something grab his leg. He looked down and was shocked to find Damian on the floor grabbing his leg, though none of this showed on his stone face. He quickly bent down and picked up his son still keeping his stoic face.

"What is Damian doing down here!" Tim yelled rather surprised.

Jason froze as he realized what happened.

"Jason did you forget to put him in his crib before you came down?"

"Uuuhhh weeeellll IIIII might have forgotten." Jason laughed nervously.

"Are you an idiot or something, where you just going to let him sleep on the floor all night!"

"Well you see…"

As Tim yelled at Jason Damian looked up in confusion at Batman he swore he heard his father's voice from this man but he didn't look like him.

"Papa?" He asked timidly.

"I am Batman." Bruce said trying to see if Damian understood he was a different person as Batman.

"Papa? Papa?" Damian asked again even more confused as to who this was that had his father's voice.

"No Papa I'm Batman."

"No Papa?"

Damian almost immediately started crying wanting out of this imposters arms and wanting his father.

"Papa! Papa!" Damian screamed as he hit and kicked the man holding him with what little strength he had.

Bruce felt heartbroken by this and knew now this concept of the Bat wasn't going to sink in for a bit. So Bruce then pushed back his cowl and kissed his son's forehead.

Damian calmed down eyes still full of water as he looked at his father's face.

"Shhh it's ok I'm here, I'm here." Bruce said soothingly as he drew Damian close and rubbed his back.

Damian wrapped his tiny arms around his father's neck and then cried out. "ine!"

Bruce chuckled a bit guessing this was his son's attempt at saying mine. And boy was he right Bruce would always be Damian's no matter what.

"I'll take him upstairs and actually "put him" in his crib. You and I are going to talk after this."

Jason gulped and shuddered at the very thought of that conversation.

As Bruce walked off all the boys secretly awed at the pair happy to Bruce well happy and genuinely for once.

Three days later

Batman and his crew had at last put Ivy behind bars again. Turns out she was planning on corrupting the trees of Gotham and using them to destroy the humans from the city. This was usual for Bruce though so it wasn't some life changing experience for him to fight yet another deranged villain.

He had luckily taken her out before the bicentennial celebration of Gotham's founding. There was always a big dinner type thing for it and luckily this one allowed those invited them to bring their children not saying Bruce didn't trust the boys, well most of them, to watch Damian he always just felt better to have Damian with him.

"Come on Damian let's not make this difficult!" Dick grunted as he tried to put the baby size suit on Damian.

He was currently in nothing but a diaper not willing to let the uncomfortable suit touch his body. Though through much effort and a few distractions from Dick's famous funny faces he eventually got it on.

Damian squirmed in his suit not really liking it but he finally calmed down and reached his arms up for Dick. Dick being the biggest Damian lover gladly picked him up cuddling him close.

"You look absolutely adorable! Yes you do, yes you do!" Dick baby talked as he tickled Damian.

The little baby laughed uncontrollably actually smiling as he was relentlessly tickled. He tired to slap off Dick's hands but his baby strength was nothing compared to Dick's immense strength.

Dick then stopped and kissed Damian's little head. Dick always showed affection to his little brothers even when they didn't want it so it was nice for him to have a victim who couldn't refuse him.

Admittedly Dick was Damian's favorite brother much to the disdain of Tim and Jason. Not to say he didn't like them, but it seemed that no matter what they did, what they got him, or how much they loved him they couldn't knock Dick off the favorite brother rank.

As Dick continued to show affection to his baby brother Bruce then came behind them watching proudly his sons interactions. Quickly Damian noticed his father and tried to squirm out of Dick's arms. Dick rolled his eyes and released Damian, who crawled as fast as he could to Bruce.

Bruce happily bent down and picked up his son who cuddled into his father.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Bruce yelled out to the boys.

Almost immediately Jason and Tim came running down the stairs. Jason still was messing with his tie while Tim held his shoes in his hand. Bruce rolled his eyes not surprised by who wasn't ready yet.

"Well let's get going."

Everyone rushed over to the Escalade they owned knowing it would fit all of them plus Damian's car seat. Bruce then strapped Damian in making sure he was securely in his seat putting his mind at ease. Dick sat up in the front with Bruce while Tim and Jason sat on the sides of Damian both seeing this as the best opportunity to try to go up on the favorite brother list.

They tried all their antics to do this but as usual to no avail. Dick watched with a smirk happy knowing his favorite brother position was secure.

Meanwhile Bruce was deep in worrying thoughts, this was his first time bringing Damian to a social event. He didn't know what people would think but he knew the entire time they would be trying to figure out who his mother was.

About to twenty minutes later they arrived at the Gotham event center. They entered the line of cars that were leading up to the red carpet and saw all the paparazzi that lined the ropes that kept all the people out of the entrance of the event center.

"Alright everyone like we discussed."

As soon as Bruce said the words everyone's protective instincts went into overdrive. Jason took Damian out of his car seat and got a black blanket out which he wrapped him in. As soon as they got to the carpet Bruce gave the keys to the valley and quickly started making his way to the building. Then the boys came out Jason having Damian pressed tightly against his chest. Almost immediately all the paparazzi went insane and swarmed them.

"Bruce who is this?"

"Is he yours?"

"If so who's child is he?"

They were bombarded with questions but simply wouldn't answer any of them. Damian was unbelievably confused as a squirmed in the blanket not knowing why he was held so tightly and close to Jason's chest. Plus he was quite scared of the bright flashes that seem to reach his eyes in the corners of the protective shell the blanket created. It took all of Jason's strength not to give into his immense protective instincts and knock out all the paparazzi's lights both camera and conscious so they wouldn't bother his baby brother.

Bruce and the boys rammed through the crowed and finally got to the event center. All of them sighed in relief finally able to get to an area very few press members were allowed in.

Meanwhile Damian was shaking uncontrollably traumatized by the experience. Jason tried to calm the babe down but to no avail. It was then Bruce noticed this and immediately rushed over to his shaking son. He took him in his arms and gently rocked while patting his son's back who also gripped onto his father's tuxedo for dear life.

"Hey it's ok it's ok the mean people are gone now you're safe, it's all ok now."

After about a minute or so Damian stopped quivering and relaxed in his father's always safe arms. They then went into the dining hall where everyone else was, every celebrity or political official in Gotham as well their families. Since this was a celebration of the city's founding they thought it was something that should be available to the families of those who were invited as well. There were many children and teenagers there all ranging from a variety of ages but by far Damian was one of the youngest there.

"Would you like a high chair for your son sir?" One of the wait staff asked Bruce curious as to who his latest edition was but knew it was not his place to ask.

"Yes."

While retrieving that Bruce and the boys were lead to a table more in the back of the mass of tables. He sat himself between Damian and Dick hoping that the rest of the night would go well.

Shortly after they were seated dinner was served dinner which consisted of a filet mignon all cooked to each person's liking. Though they had luckily made food for that of the younger crowd as well.

Bruce luckily brought a jar of baby food and a bottle, in the diaper bag, still working on weaning Damian on solid food.

After finishing the meal Bruce decided to keep Damian on his lap for a bit. A few minutes later famous female reporter Vicki Vale or now Vicki Vale Powers came up to Bruce.

"Well who is the little man?"

"Oh uuuhh Vicki I see you're here."

"Well of course I am I wouldn't miss an event like this now if you could please answer my question."

"Welll this is my son."

"Oh my Bruce didn't know you found someone you hooked up with and stuck with. Do where's the Mrs." Vicki laughed remembering their relationship from ages ago.

"Uuuh well she died." Bruce said figuring he didn't need Gotham's best reporter knowing his relations and thus leading to his Batman identity.

"Oh I'm so sorry my condolences, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I at least got this little one out of it."

Bruce held up Damian who looked at Vicki not really knowing who she was but his father knew her so she must be good.

"Well I mean you look happy. But anyway I better get back to my husband I wish you the best."

Vicki turned around, she knew Bruce was lying about what happened but out of respect for a friend she decided to go against her reporter instincts and not question any further.

It was then the Mayor of Gotham came up to the podium in front of everyone.

"My fellow citizens of Gotham I welcome you to our 100th annual Gotham founding celebration. I hope you've all enjoyed your evening so far and now I would like to continue on with our events. Firstly the ever so anticipated Restorating Gotham auction. As you know we strive to improve our city flawed as it may be we can always strive for better. Mrs. Chang if you would please."

The mayor's secretary Mrs. Chang then came out wheeling in a table covered with a velvet sheet over it.

"Our first item may interest our ladies or jewel collectors in the room for it is none other than the Snow Queens Diamond!"

He ripped of the machine to reveal a beautiful diamond filled necklace with a large one at the end surrounded by eight rows of smaller diamonds making it look like a snowflake. The way the necklace was designed it looked like it was delicate as if it were made of ice and snow.

There were many ohs and awes through the room many wanting the diamond necklace.

"This belonged to a Norwegian princess believed to be the inspiration of the Hans Christensen tale for her cold looks and way of commanding people. I say we start the bid at $25,000."

"Or you could hand it over to me!"

Everyone turned and froze in fear for it was none other than the insane Mr. Freeze.

Bruce handed Damian to Tim much to his protest signaling him to get out of there with him. He knew the thirteen year old was the smallest of them all and would most likely go unnoticed. With Damian in his arms Tim snuck off.

Freeze walked up to the podium slowly all the while his goons surrounding the people. Once Freeze was up there he took the necklace then took the mic up there.

"Now that I have this beauty the rest of you now will give over all your diamonds. Jewelry, accessories, emblems, I don't care just hand them over and no one gets hurt."

"Why should we listen to you you mad man!"

"Well my good sir if you don't hand over your jewels then I'm afraid I'll have to freeze over this child!"

Freeze signaled and one of his goons came up with a wailing baby in his arms, freeze picked the baby up by his suit jacket and pointed his freeze gun at the helpless baby. Bruce's heart stop when he saw the crying baby was none other than his son Damian. That meant Tim was, oh no where's Tim is he ok, is he alive, oh what happened. Bruce's thoughts went wild he didn't know what to do his little boy was in danger but he couldn't reveal his identity.

"I'd hurry up if I were all you or else this boy is about to become an auction item!"

"Well then I'm about to make a bid!"

Everyone turned to see Nightwing on the beams of the roof.

"Ah so the boy wonder shows up to save the day, but I must ask as to the Bat is?"

"He's a little preoccupied at the moment but don't worry I'll give you all the pain you deserve!"

Nightwing jumped of the beam and kicked Freeze in the face already cracking his most needed helmet. Having been introduced to all the alter egos of the Batfamily Damian knew it was Dick in front of him prompting him to reach for Nightwing.

"You will pay for that!"

Freeze threw Damian over to a goon and focused on the man in front of him. He readied his gun and then shot at Nightwing. Nightwing ran from the blast, a trail of large ice following him. He then pulled out his batons and charged at Freeze. He hit him in several painful places managing to destroy those parts of his suit.

"Since when have you been so powerful!" Freeze yelled feeling lots of pain.

"You threatened someone unbelievably innocent and helpless and I don't like that."

Not to mention he touched his baby brother so he was screwed enough.

With one last hit Nightwing shattered Freezes helmet leaving him gasping for air. Freeze refused to go down like this he would have blood.

"Throw the Brat!"

On command the goon holding Damian very roughly three the baby. Nightwing's heart sped up as he watched his crying brother thrown high up in the air flying into the tables. He immediately ran and jumped using his acrobatic skills to catch the baby and stick the landing.

Everyone in the room sighed with relief now that the child was safe. However while everyone was distracted Freeze threw a smoke bomb and escaped the scene.

Knowing it wasn't important now Nightwing took Damian back over to Bruce and handed him back. Bruce seized Damian holding onto him very tightly happy to know he was safe. Damian also held onto Bruce feeling very cold from being with Freeze. Jason gave Bruce the blanket they used to hide Damian and tightly wrapped it around him hoping to quickly warm him up.

"Thank you sir." Bruce said both pretending and genuinely thanking Dick.

"It's just part of my job sir."

With that Nightwing ran off and snuck into the bathrooms without knowing. Dick luckily found Tim there who they knocked out with chloroform and hid in the bathroom. After changing out of his Nightwing costume Dick woke up Tim making him have a heart attack from not knowing where Damian was. Dick calmed him down quickly explaining what happened then walked with him out of the bathroom.

It was clearly the end of the party so everyone went home. The Wayne's then got to the car, Bruce had Dick drive so he could hold Damian. Jason sat in front while Bruce was in the back holding the now sleeping Damian the entire ride home. While most would have viewed this as unbelievably unsafe there was no safer place for Damian than Bruce's loving strong arms.


	6. Brothers

After the events with Freeze Damian was rarely let out of sight. He barely ever got to crawl without being followed or immediately picked up. Dick and Bruce were about ready to get a military grade security system. They luckily didn't go through with it but soon Jason was going to give both them and Tim heart attacks.

As much as Bruce did not want to leave Damian there was a very important that came up meaning he would have to leave Damian with Jason alone. Dick was out with the titans for the day while Tim was with a friend as well.

"Now are you sure you know the number for poison control?"

"Yes."

"Where the extra diapers are?"

"Yes."

"How to-"

"Bruce go you're going to be late for your meeting. I've taken care of him before Damian will be fine now go!"

"Alright I'll go. Goodbye."

As Bruce got into his care he saw Jason wave Damian's hand for him making him smile. Bruce finally got in the car and drove off leaving Damian and Jason alone.

"Alright bud what do you wanna do?"

"Papa?" Damian said as pointed where Bruce left.

"He's off at meetings ok but I promise you he'll be back as soon as we can."

Jason then turned and went back into the house happy to be spending some quality time with his brother.

They did many things Jason fed him, they played with his many many toys it was clear Bruce spoiled the tyke rotten, they napped together, Jason tickled and bounced him, but alas the little babe got restless being stuck in the manor for several days, never going outside.

"Come on Damian what is it you want?"

Damian continued to whine and cry trying to point outside. Eventually after a few minutes Jason realized what Damian wanted giving him an idea.

"How about I take you for a ride."

Damian immediately cheered up clapping out of excitement.

Jason quickly took Damian upstairs to change him. He put him in a black onesie, a pair of jeans, baby sized boots, and lastly a thick coat.

He took the baby seat they kept around in case they took Damian for a bike ride. He was doing that just on a different kind of bike. He strapped it to the back of his motorcycle making sure it was tight and secure. Before he put Damian in the seat he took out the baby helmet he bought secretly just for this occasion.

Once Damian was safe and snug Jason hopped onto his bike and started the engine. Jason started off fast quickly getting onto the roads of Gotham. Damian giggled madly at the feeling of the wind in his face and the speed of the machine.

He made many sharp turns wizard around cars everything that he would usually do on the bike. Damian loved every second of it feeling an absolute rush even though he was only six months old.

After about thirty minutes Jason decided to take Damian to the park. He played with him in the grass tossing him in the air, playing baby games, etc. Not to mention Damian helped him hit on the ladies that passed through the park, nothing attracts women like an adorable baby.

As the meeting came to a close Bruce was relieved that it was finally over. He shaked his associates and rushed to the elevator, he wanted to get Damian a surprise before he got home. Yet as the elevator went down Bruce couldn't help but have a rather anxious feeling about his son. Almost as if there's was something unsafe happening with him.

He decided to ignore it and hopped in his car stopping at a nice toy store on the way seeing something that he knew Damian would love.

Bruce was soon home and he excitedly got out of his car a blue bag in hand. He slowly and carefully opened the door going to the spot Damian and Jason would most likely be in the living room. He did a peekaboo type surprise jump but saw no Damian or Jason there.

He walked around eventually getting to the center of the house.

"Jason!"

"Damian!"

He waited a moment but didn't hear a cute little voice calling out papa to him, as a matter of fact he didn't hear a sound. Nervously Bruce looked around for his sons until he came to the kitchen and saw a note left on the counter.

 _Dear Bruce,_

 _Took Damian out because he was getting fussy from being cooped up, be back in an hour or so._

 _Jason_

Bruce's heart settled down a bit, still not quite normal due to the fact Damian was still alone with Jason. While he did trust Jason and loved him like a son Bruce still knew how reckless he could be.

After a few minutes Dick and Tim came back both surprised to see neither Damian or Jason. So they waited with Bruce and after about an hour started to get severely worried. Then they heard the sound of a motorcycle coming in basically adding a gallon of vinegar to the giant baking soda volcano that was their worry.

They rushed outside and Dick nearly fainted, Tim about needed a defibrillator, and Bruce, oh boy, a boiling pot of fatherly rage about spilled over.

Not only was Jason riding his motorcycle with Damian on the back he was popping a wheelie as he rode down their long driveway. He then saw a flat inclined rock and rode it like a ramp. He flew in the air meanwhile Damian felt like he was having the time of his not very long life.

Once Jason landed he slid to a stop not noticing that Bruce, Dick, and Tim standing there.

After finally taking off his helmet Jason turned and about froze.

"Oh Bruce your back hhaha sorry I was late traffic you know." Jason said nervously.

"How dare you put my son on that dangerous machine! I trusted you to watch him and you go and do this!"

"Well Bruce I-"

"We will talk later but first I am going to take my son off this monster and put him down for a nap!"

Once Bruce came within range of sight Damian reached his hands out yelling out "Papa Papa!"

Bruce smiled and took Damian out of his bike seat holding him tightly to his chest kissing him on top of his head.

As they walked upstairs Damian immediately fell asleep exhausted from his little ride. Bruce put him in his crib placing one last kiss on Damian's sweet little head. Then after that Bruce got out the surprise he got for Damian.

It was very soft little black blanket with Batman symbol all over it. He placed it in Damian's crib and he immediately snuggled into it. After standing there for a minute staring at his son he left to go have his conversation with Jason.

I won't go into detail seeing as the language in this yell would be enough to make this M but let's just say Jason was grounded from his motorcycle for a month as a start.

Two months later

It was Halloween and it was exciting to have a young person to be excited for. What they were most excited for was finding a costume for Damian and after many many options they decided on the perfect one.

Damian was just sitting in his room playing with blocks when Dick came in with a Nightwing themed t-shirt eyes practically sparkling. He had a square packet in his hands as snuck up behind Damian.

Almost immediately Damian felt a presence behind him. He turned his head and saw Dick looking at him weirdly.

After a few minutes Damian found himself on the changing table in a rather strange outfit.

Much to Dicks excitement the outfit in question was in fact a baby sized Robin costume. It was basically Dicks costume when he was eight. It had the green speedo some of Damian's diaper was poking out of the sides, it also had the red top attached to the green pants, and then there was also a short yellow cape to pull of the look.

Damian didn't know how to feel about what he was wearing but it wasn't uncomfortable so he wasn't against it. However he was against the millions of pictures Dick was taking, the flash hurting his little eyes. He crawled to turn around trying to cover his eyes from the harsh light.

"Come on Damian don't be shy."

Damian held onto a board on the table as Dick pulled at his cape trying to get Damian to turn around.

"Dick come on you can get plenty of pictures later give the kid a break."

Jason walked in wearing his brown leather jacket he wit when he was Red Hood and a Red Hood themed t-shirt.

"But he's so adorable!"

"Well you're going to blind the kid with that flash, come here buddy."

Jason picked up a thankful Damian and then remembered something he wanted to give the little baby. He pulled out a tiny plastic green ring with a yellow emblem on it.

"Here Damian try this on for size."

Jason slipped on the plastic ring and then pressed a button on the side of the ring which caused a mini bat signal to come from it.

"See if you press this button here then you can turn on the Bat signal and I promise you if you're ever in trouble one of us will show up."

Damian watched with amazement as the glowing symbol appeared on the wall in his room. It was then Tim came in with a time green mask in his hand.

"Dick you dropped this."

"Oh thank you we can't forget the finishing touch of the costume."

Dick peeled the papers covering the adhesive of the mask and put it on Damian's face. Damian pulled at it and messed with it not really liking the thing on his face.

It was uncomfortable enough to the point Damian started to whine and cry wanting someone to take it off. He then pressed the button on the ring in his tiny chubby hand. The light shined outside the door of the room catching the attention of a certain millionaire.

Very quickly Bruce who was in his Batman costume just returning from a mission with the league. He came in to see Damian crying on the changing table. Bruce quickly came up and picked up his son almost immediately stopping the crying baby.

Damian looked at whose arms he was in as he laid over Bruce's shoulder. He may have been wearing his Batman suit but Damian immediately recognized the figure. He smiled and wrapped his tiny arms around Bruce's neck cuddling in close to his father.

"Papa."

Bruce smiled as he hugged his son rescuing him from his at times overbearing brothers.


	7. 1 year old

Four months later

Bruce couldn't believe his son was already going to be one year old. It seemed like only yesterday the babe couldn't even sit up or even say a single word. Now he was crawling, teething, and much more. He loved seeing his little boy grow up but he couldn't help but want him to stay little.

They were currently planning the little baby's birthday many "cough Dick" wanting to make it as big as possible. Bruce, while believe me planned to spoil his son beyond all reason, still wanted to keep his son's birthday small.

"But Bruce it's his first birthday it has to be big!"

"Dick who would we even invite besides while he may only one I'm pretty sure Damian doesn't like crowds especially after the incident when he was six months old. I think he would be more comfortable with a small party with just me, you, Alfred, Jason, and Tim."

"Uuuggg fine."

Dick walked off disappointed but he saw Bruce's point Damian didn't like crowds so something small would be best. But Dick remembered the giant birthdays his family and the circus would throw for him and he just wanted Damian to experience feeling special like that. Then again pretty much everyday was about Damian and not because he was a brat but because he was the apple of everyone's eyes.

"Master Bruce."

Bruce turned around and saw Alfred holding Damian who was now reaching for him.

"Papa."

"Ah there's the soon to be birthday boy come here." Bruce said as he gladly took Damian in his arms.

Damian babbled his incoherent baby language trying to tell his father about his day.

"He's been begging for you for the last hour. I musts say the young master is rather attached to you."

"Well I'd say the feelings mutual."

Bruce laid a kiss on Damian's head hugging the little baby tightly to him. Damian hugged his father back always the happiest in his father loving arms. Bruce then took his son over to the living room floor where he started to play with his son.

He bounced him, threw him in the air, entertained him with his many many toys, and lastly tickled him to no ends.

Damian laughed madly from his father's endless tickling loving having his sole and undivided attention.

"Papa! Papa!"

Bruce smiled at his son who was one of the few sources of happiness for him including all the other boys and Alfred. He cared deeply for all of them not sure what he would do without any of them.

Two days later

"You got the camera working yet?" Bruce asked Jason.

"Almost just this one thing annnnndddd rolling!"

"Alright Damian come on blow out the candle come on you can do it."

Damian was sitting in his high chair with a large chocolate cake made by Alfred of course. He had a party hat on and special onesie ready to celebrate his birthday.

"Come on Damian you can do it just blow." Dick said while trying to show the small child how to do the action.

"Ok it's clear the kid doesn't get this so I'll do it." Tim said as he attempted to blow out the candle.

Tim was immediately punched in the stomach by Jason knocking the wind out of him.

"Don't you dare or so so help me you will not see tomorrow!"

As Tim was gasping on the floor everyone even Alfred was encouraging Damian to blow out out the candle. Eventually the little tyke managed to blow out the small candle resulting in a cheer from everyone.

Damian then stuffed his face with cake using his hands resulting in a very messy baby.

"I'll take the young master to be bathed."

"Actually I'll take it Alfred."

Bruce picked up his frosting and cake covered son and took him upstairs. As he did that everyone was cleaning up reminiscing on the little boys time here.

"Ok so maybe a small birthday was the best." Duck said as he realized he would have had to clean up the large party he wanted.

"I can't believe he's already a year old it seemed just like yesterday he relied on us so much." Jason said.

"Well seeing that he can't walk, can't talk, has hardly any teeth, and isn't potty trained I'd say he still needs us quite a bit." Tim argued.

"I know I'm just saying he's becoming more independent and growing up it's kind of sad."

"All have to grow up at some point master Jason."

Jason grumbled at the comment Alfred made wanting Damian to stay a little baby forever so he wouldn't have to deal with the troubles of life.

They all continued to clean for a few more minutes until they were finally done now just waiting for the birthday boy and his father to return.

About ten minutes later Bruce came down with a squeaky clean Damian wrapped in his favorite Batman blanket wearing nothing but a diaper underneath.

"I believe it's present time." Dick said excitedly.

Everyone gathered around in the living room Bruce holding the bundled up Damian. All of Damian's brothers and Alfred helped get out all the many gifts most of them from Bruce.

Dick came up with his gifts first he got Damian a flashy toy, a stuffed bat, and a pair of Robin footie pajamas.

Then Jason came up and gave Damian a baby leather jacket, a fancy dog tag with his name on it, and lastly an original Robin costume of his very own. He figured if they ever went on a mission and needed to bring him he was covered.

Tim was next he got Damian a copy of How to Train Your Dragon, a toy that could light up and sing, and lastly a Batman sleeper.

Lastly was Alfred who got his young master a pocket watch for when he was older that had a picture of Grandma and Grandpa Wayne, an old teddy bear Bruce owned, and lastly a cute little red Robin towel with a Robin head design in the hood.

It then came time for all of Bruce's many gifts to his son ranging from toys to baby essentials. Damian was clearly a very loved baby not because he got many gifts but because everyone was willing to give their lives to this child. They all cared for him and wanted the best for the little tyke.

Damian crawled around as he played with his toys after Bruce finally set him down. He played and played everyone laughing at some of the baby's adorable actions. Soon Damian started to get sleepy and collapsed in his Batman blanket and laying on his father's old teddy bear.

"I better put him down for a nap." Bruce said as he walked over to his son.

He gently picked up his son as to not disturb him getting whiff of something stinky.

"Smells like he needs his diaper changed to."

Bruce waved the sleepy Damian's little hand and then turned to change his son then put him to bed. All of them waved at the sleepy babe happy to see he clearly enjoyed his birthday.

One month later

It seemed that Tim getting Damian How to Train Your Dragon was a mistake because he had become obsessed with it. He wanted to watch it all the time not to mention always wanted to be dressed like a Viking. He even got a little wooden sword that Alfred made him entertained by the baby's obsession. Though excitingly it did get Damian to learn a new word, Dragon.

After watching it for like the millionth time it came time for Damian's nap. It was just Bruce and Damian in the room since all the other boys were sick of watching the movie each going off to do their own thing except Dick who was feeling very threatened in his favorite brother position.

He had noticed that Damian had been favoring Jason lately. It was greatly disturbing to Dick who felt he needed to put the world back in balance so he went off to work on his way of getting Damian back.

Meanwhile Damian and Bruce slept on the floor of the living room, Damian resting on Bruce's muscular chest. They laid there for twenty minutes Damian in the safest and living place he could have possibly been. He was held very tight to his father who enjoyed the warmth of his son on him.

Eventually Bruce woke up feeling a very pudgy tiny hand slapping his cheek.

"Papa?" Damian said teary eyed and confused as to his father's living condition as he stared into Bruce's eyes.

Bruce could tell his son was worried for when he didn't wake up immediately so he sat up and started to rub his son's back.

"It's ok it's ok, I'm here I'm ok."

Damian eventually calmed down and hugged his father out of relief.

"Dragon?"

"You want to watch it again?"

Damian eagerly nodded his head.

"Alright."

Bruce set down Damian on the ground and started the DVD player then he became curious of something. Bruce laid down on his side and looked at his son.

"Batman or Dragon?"

"Dragon!"

Bruce expected this answer from the one year old but then a more pressing question came to his head.

"Papa or Dragon!"

"Dragon!" Damian yelled as he hit his father's head with his wooden sword frustrated by the obvious question.

Bruce collapsed and grabbed his head grunting in pain. Damian's frustration immediately disappeared as it turned into concern.

"Papa?"

Bruce then got a wicked idea on how to get the answer he want- I mean the real answer to his question. He started to shudder and fake cry causing Damian to crawl onto his father.

"Papa?"

No answer came from Bruce.

"Papa! Papa!"

"Papa or Dragon!" Bruce asked pretending to be sad.

"Papa! Papa!"

Bruce immediately perked up and picked his son who clung to him wanting desperately to know he was forgiven and still loved by his father. Bruce immediately started to rub his son's back and rock him back and forth.

"Damian! Dragon is here!" Dick yelled out as he bursted into the room in a Toothless costume.

"No! Papa!" Damian yelled as he drew quickly closer to Bruce putting his tiny arms tighter around Bruce's neck.

Dicks face was in absolute shock he thought this costume was full proof to help him get his favorite brother spot reassured.

Bruce was happy about this happy to know his son wanted him above some cartoon character.

One month later

"Bruce come on stay with us!" Dick yelled as he tried to support Bruce's highly damaged body with Jason.

"Bruce please open your eyes Bruce!" Jason yelled.

"Alfred!" Tim yelled desperately trying to find the butler.

Alfred came running down only to be shocked by the sight of a bloody Bruce.

"What happened?!"

"We were fighting Mr. Zasac and he managed to stab Bruce several times. We thought he was fine until we were about to drive back and he collapsed."

"Alright alright, Master Tim can you please get me an IV badge with Master Bruce's blood."

Tim rushed to the medical area of the Batcave and got the IV stand and bag of Bruce's blood.

"Master Jason and Dick place Master Bruce on the table in the medical wing."

Jason and Dick laid Bruce on the small bed they kept in the cave as Tim put the IV in Bruce.

They all watched as Alfred stitched up Bruce's cuts and gave him painkillers to help relieve him. After he was all cleaned up and he had all his blood back Alfred had the boys help him move Bruce to his room. They took off his suit and put some pj pants on him making it so he remained shirtless.

"Will he be ok?" Tim asked Alfred.

"Yes Master Tim as we know he has been through a lot worse, now let's go he needs his rest."

Alfred practically forced the boys out knowing there would be no other way to get them out. He had left the door cracked incidentally making it so a little nursery run away could sneak in.

Damian had been learning to stand lately using everything to support himself. Often Bruce would come in his room in the morning to find him grabbing onto his crib standing and waiting there for him. It just so happened that the noise of the boys and Alfred carrying Bruce up to his room woke the one year old up. He used his crib bars to stand up and out of curiosity as to what was happening he reached for the latch to the bars in front of him and unhooked it. The bars immediately came down causing the very unsteady baby to full on his but like always did if he tried to stand on his own.

He then slid out of his crib and crawled to his father's room, everyone being downstairs he did don unnoticed. He then slipped through the crack on the doorway and crawled to his father's bed. Using all the strength his little body had Damian pulled himself up and climbed up the mattress. The little baby luckily had pretty strong arms so he managed to get to the top and then proceeded to crawl to his father.

"Papa?" Damian asked as he leaned on his father's bandaged chest.

"Papa?"

Bruce was still silent and didn't open his eyes.

Damian then crawled up to his face and started patting it.

"Papa? Papa? Papa?" Damian called out desperately disturbed by the fact his father wasn't waking up or moving.

"Papa! Papa!"

It was then Damian in a desperate attempt to get his father's attention did something rather dangerous. He pushed himself up and actually to stand up. He stood there babbling in confusion and distress. For about five seconds he managed to stay steady but eventually his tiny chubby legs gave in.

"Papa!" Damian called out of fear as he fell and started to slide off the bed.

Within a second before Damian's little butt could even get past the edge of the mattress a large strong hand grabbed his little foot.

"Damian what are you doing?!"

Bruce carefully pulled his son back on the bed and cradled him in his arms. His son was very lucky that Bruce managed to wake up past the pain.

"Papa."

Damian cuddled closely to Bruce happy his father was still alive and giving him attention.

"Damian please don't ever do anything like that again you scared papa quite a bit."

Damian nodded and then grabbed onto his father's chest clearly refusing to move for the night.

Bruce gladly took the baby and cradled him tightly to his chest. He decided that tonight would be one of those rare occasions he would let Damian sleep with him.

He turned to his side and held his baby boy tightly happy to not be alone.

The next morning Dick had gotten up early and figured he might as well get Damian up, mainly so he could have some alone time with him. He quietly opened Damian's door but was shocked to find the crib open and with no Damian in it. In a panic he ran to Bruce's room about to yell out the bad news only to find the little baby he was looking for sleeping with his father.

Dick's heart warmed at the sight making him leave to let the two sleep in peace and the happiness of one another.


	8. Walking

One week later

After Damian's little attempt to stand up Bruce had decided he better had started to work on walking with his little boy. He got Damian one of those wheely things that kept the baby a little bit of the ground but still made it so the could push around and move. He'd been putting him in that hoping it would give his son a little practice with the motion of walking.

Damian enjoyed it quite a bit, entertained with following his father around.

Bruce had gotten quite use to the sound of wheels following him making it hard for him not to pick up his son. He knew Damian needed to learn how to walk so picking him up and carrying him around all the time wasn't something he was supposed to do.

He laughed at his son's pride in his developing skill in his little wheeler.

It came time to feed Damian and it was clear he didn't want to leave his wheeler so he knew he had to feed him from it.

Bruce went to the kitchen and got a jar of banana then squatted to start feeding Damian. Damian gladly ate the bites of the banana mush that being his favorite flavor. As usual the baby got very messy when he ate even getting some of the mush on his Batman sleeper.

Laughing at his son's condition Bruce gladly picked up his son from his wheeler. Damian would have struggled for anyone else but being his father Damian gladly let his father pick him up.

Bruce took the messy baby over to the sink and washed his face off the entire time Damian struggling not enjoying the rag Bruce used to clean him of or the feeling of being scrubbed. He then took Damian up to his room and put him on the changing table. He took of his sons messy sleeper leaving him in just his diaper.

Bruce figured that this would be fine for now so he picked Damian back up and took him downstairs.

After they were back down Damian reached for his wheeler whining when Bruce didn't put him back.

"I think we've had enough practice today bud for now I just want to hold you."

Damian kept struggling but eventually grew tired and snuggled into his father's arms. All the little tyke really wanted was to be like his father and be a big boy which meant he had to learn to walk.

Bruce could sense this knowing his own son so he just hugged his little boy also placing a kiss on his head.

"I know you want to be like papa but you should enjoy being a baby while you can. Believe I want to pick you up while I can so please just do this for papa."

Damian could never resist his papa, just like Bruce couldn't resist his son, so Damian nodded and smiled as he enjoyed his father's embrace.

Bruce smiled back as he loved on his son happy to know he was for now just his baby. There was always time for his son to learn walking but not to be his baby so he enjoyed his son and took on the moments.

Two months later

Damian had made quite a bit of progress in walking now being able to stand on his own. Often you would find Bruce taking Damian's tiny hands and leading him to practice walking. Damian loved the little height boost he got from standing on Bruce's feet.

The boys had caught this on camera on numerous occasions happy to see father and son with one another.

"Ok here we go."

Bruce was walking his boy all around the living room being there the entire time to support him. Damian was off of Bruce's feet forced to put one wobbly foot in front of the other. He was getting very close to taking his first steps but still needed some of his father's support to move around.

It was then Bruce decided to try getting Damian to walk on his own. He put Damian on his feet in the middle of the room and then walked about ten feet away.

Damian was only in a dark blue t-shirt and diaper having no pants to interfere with his walking. He looked down at his small chubby feet shaking already. He then looked up at Bruce eyes filled with fear.

"Papa scared!"

"It's ok I'm here, papa's here to catch you if you fall." Bruce said as he held out his arms.

Damian saw the faith in his father's eyes and got the confidence to move forward. He put one wobbly foot in front of the other only able to take two steps before falling on his behind. Damian cried feeling like he failed his father but was quickly picked up and consoled by him.

"It's ok it's ok Papa's proud of you for trying buddy so let's try again."

They tried for an hour straight for Damian to walk but the most he got to was three steps before falling down each time Bruce running to catch him. Bruce decided Damian had had enough for now and said they could try again tomorrow.

The next day everything was ready Dick got out a camera ready to film this moment, and everyone was there to support him. Bruce put Damian his usual ten feet away and the put his arms out.

"Come on Damian come on you've got this come on!"

Everyone cheered beckoning Damian to step forward and walk. He looked nervously down at his feet and took three steps nearly falling down causing him to freeze.

He looked up and saw Bruce had the utmost confidence in him giving him the strength to continue. Damian took four steps then then two more and much to everyone's excitement made it into Bruce's arms.

As everyone cheered for the babes accomplishment Bruce hugged his son tightly throwing him in the air every once only to catch him and put him in yet another loving hug.

It was quite a day and everyone was excited happy to see their little boy growing up.


	9. Fight

Two months had passed and the now one and a half year old had developed his walking abilities quite a bit. He could walk for long periods of time and also get into things now, receiving many scoldings from Bruce and Alfred.

Something else that would happen now was Damian would somehow get a hold of Bruce's Batman cape and run around yelling "I am Bat!"

Many times he would tumble from tripping over the comparatively ginormous cape causing Bruce to have a mini heart attack and need to rush to his son and save him.

Though normally everyone laughed at the adorable sight Alfred catching it on camera for both memories and future blackmail.

One day though the boys helped Damian take this a little bit farther.

Bruce had just got out of the shower and had his robe on towel over his neck. As he passed by his bed he swore he saw a small shadow on top of it.

"I am Bat!" Said a small grumbly voice that was trying to sound tough.

Bruce turned on his light to find Damian standing there in a Batman costume.

He had his cape draped around him like Bruce would and a tough look on his face.

"Damian? Alright who got you the costume?"

"No I'm Bat!"

Bruce smiled and put his hands under Damian's arms, much to his surprise, and lifted him up in the air.

"Alright I've got you Baby Bat!"

"Papa!"

Damian laughed uncontrollably as Bruce spun him in the air and gave him a raspberry on his chubby belly. Damian tried to kick off his father's chest but enjoyed this far to much.

"I hope you never have to wear this suit when you're older."

He then took of the costumes cowl and drew his son closer to his chest placing a kiss on his head.

"Damian? Do you want to be him, or is it only because of me?"

Damian looked at his father with a turned head rather confused at his father's question.

"You don't get it do you?"

Bruce sat down on the bed and shifted Damian onto his lap.

"You don't have to be Batman you can do anything that you want to."

"Papa?"

Damian looked up at Bruce reaching for his face. Bruce happily brought the baby on his lap up to his face.

"Just look at your brothers they all have found different things and I'm so proud of them. And you don't, unlike them, have to be anyone but Damian Wayne."

Damian then snuggled into Bruce's chest happy to have once again ruled over his father's attention. Bruce definitely loved his son and hoped that he would not have any interest in The Bat business but something told him that wouldn't be true.

Meanwhile in the back all the boys and Alfred were watching the scene in tears over Bruce's confection of his care for them.

Two weeks later

It seemed that not everything was peaches and cream for Bruce and Jason started to argue again. It was about everything from missions to dynamics at home. However one cold winter's night a particularly bad argument broke out between them.

"How could you do that Jason you nearly got yourself, Tim, and Dick killed!"

"I did what I had to do to take down croc if not he would have taken us down!"

"That does not mean you put your teammates lives in danger!"

"Why does it matter we're fine nobody's hurt!"

"But you could have Jason we can't you get that through your thick skull! You're so freaking reckless and stupid you can't see beyond yourself!"

"Are you kidding me are you seriously calling me selfish and stupid can you do nothing but insult me at this point! You are the most infuriating and selfish person I know!"

"Because it's what you do Jason you see only the end goal and not the consequences resulting in a lot of damage and unnecessary pain to everyone!"

"Fine if I'm not a good fit for this team and an overall danger to an old bastard like you then I'll leave!" Jason yelled and ran out.

"Fine go then!" Bruce yelled and stormed off as well.

"Wait Jason don't go he didn't mean it!" Tim yelled as he chased after Jason.

"Bruce come back here!" Dick yelled at Bruce also going after him.

"Jason please come back don't leave!"

Tim was chasing Jason upstairs when Alfred finally came.

"Master Jason what are you-! Master Tim what is going on all the yelling nearly woke up young Master Damian!"

Tim explained to Alfred the situation, they were up against killer croc trapping him in a small part of the sewer. They had spent the last two hours fighting the beast when Jason put into action a plan he came up with. He threw two orbs full of mist made of human blood at Dick and Tim. It covered them and made them the primary targets of Croc. He went full on animal ready to tear the two to shreds, but Jason threw an electric collar on Croc tackling him into the water. Under the disgusting water he wrestled and strangled Croc till he eventually set off the collar electrifying the water. He came up after a minute or two but Bruce was livid.

Once Tim finished Alfred ran to the director Tim said Bruce ran off to. Tim then went to Jason's room where he saw he was nearly all packed to leave.

"Tim you should just leave now you're not going to convince me not to go."

"Jason you know Bruce was only concerned why are you acting like this?"

"I've spent too much time here I've got to go."

"You're just going to leave us again after we didn't hear from you for two years. You're just going to leave me, Bruce, and Dick to worry our heads off again, and what about Damian you're just going to leave the little guy without saying goodbye or even explaining yourself."

"I doubt he'll miss me that much, just say goodbye for me."

With that Jason left his room head downstairs Tim not far behind him.

"Jason! Jason!"

But to no avail Jason slammed the front door and left. Tim then ran to the room Bruce stormed of to let him know of the situation.

However unbeknownst to them a certain tyke had been woken up. Damian stood up in his crib eyes drawn to the window right next to it as he saw Jason leaving.

"Ason?"

Damian was confused as to why his brother was leaving so he decided to investigate. Damian walked over to the latch and made the crib door slide down. He slid on his butt down to the floor and made his way to the accidentally cracked door. After leaving his room he got to the stairs going down backwards and on all fours.

After making it down he went to the front door, using his favorite Batman blanket to pull the latch down. He was quite a determined little boy so nothing was going to stop him.

Damian ran to the best of his ability through the cold snow, legs still not very well developed. He was already shivering from the bitter cold nothing but a red sleeper and his blanket to defend from it. He was very far from Jason and it was getting to hard to move from the snow and cold.

He was about halfway between Jason and the manor when he fell. He tried to get up but he wasn't strong enough and he was far too cold to move.

It was then a blizzard started up causing Damian to cry at the top of his lungs for help and out of fear. He was terrified of the strong freezing winds blowing at him. His blanket then flew away from the sheer power of the wind.

Back at the manor Dick and Alfred were trying to put some sense into Bruce.

"Bruce I know he did something really stupid but he meant well, he got the job done."

"Dick he almost got you and Tim killed and you're just willing to forgive him."

"He's my brother I can't help it."

"Master Bruce as impulsive and rude Master Jason may be he deserves a second chance like all of us."

"Plus Bruce do you want him to go on the same path he did two years ago. You know how dark that was for him."

"Please Master Bruce help the boy he's still young and needs your guidance."

Bruce thought over the whole ordeal and knew Dick and Alfred were right he didn't want Jason to turn back to a life of crime. He took him in the first place for that reason so he had to keep to it.

It was then Tim came running in.

"Bruce Jason's gone he ran out the door my guess he's going to his motorcycle!" Tim yelled practically out of breath.

"Alright then I'll go get Damian because no one is going to be able to stay behind and watch him. Not to mention if anything is going to be good for bargaining for him not to leave it's Damian."

Bruce quickly got upstairs happy to get his little boy but saw the door was open.

"Geesh can no one close this door."

Bruce walked in quietly as to not wake his son only to have his heart freeze. The crib was open with no Damian in it. Bruce's breath quickened and shortened as his overprotective and worried dad instincts went into overdrive.

"Alfred! Boys! Damian's gone."

Everyone froze where they stood hearts stopping at the very utterance of the sentence. They all immediately ran around the manor trying to find the missing baby calling out loudly "Damian"!"

It was then the front door flung open from the blizzard wind. Dick quickly went to the door and slammed it closed.

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know Jason slammed it closed so I don't see why it would be open."

After Tim finally shed his sentence Bruce's heart went from steel to glass. No it can't be he wouldn't no please not his son.

Bruce threw open the door and saw something that nearly shattered his now glass heart. There were tiny footprints that lead out to the field of snow in front of the manor and as he stood there he swore he heard the faint sounds of his sons terrified cries. Bruce then ran to get his coat and then sprinted into the snow determined to find his son.

Jason was positively enraged by Bruce he couldn't stand the man's arrogance, his need to be right, or his his need to rule his life. The wind had begun picking up which meant a blizzard was coming his way.

"Man I better get to my bike soon or I'll be riding through a storm."

Just as Jason was turning around suddenly something hit him in the head then wrapped around him. He grabbed the thing around him and put it in front of him.

His eyes nearly popped out of his heads when he saw what was in his hands. It was Damian's blanket, but how was that here unless he followed him. Immediately Jason turned around and ran back to the manor desperately hoping the little baby wasn't out here.

Damian's cries grew quieter as his energy drained unable to stand the cold anymore. All he wanted was his father, one of his brothers, or Alfred to save him from this cold hell. The small baby could no longer even remain awake in these conditions causing him to fall asleep. Snow started to cover his tiny body making him almost unseen except his black hair.

Both parties ran for the baby hoping they weren't too late to find him. They eventually ran into each other both looking frantically for the precious little tyke.

"Have you seen Damian!" Bruce yelled absolutely livid with fear.

"No I just found his blanket and came running back here!"

"He has to be somewhere!"

It was then Dick saw a patch of black amongst the snow.

"Over there!" Dick yelled as he pointed to the patch of black.

Bruce's head shot in the direction hope filling his eyes as he saw the black patch. He sprinted through the freezing snowy wind and ground to it falling to his knees. He desperately dug through the snow to find his son.

He then found his eighteen month old son practically blue and unmoving. He quickly picked him up feeling how unbelievably cold his little body was and cradled him close to his warm chest.

Jason rushed over and wrapped his baby brother in his blanket and gladly giving him his jacket to put over him. Bruce then zipped his coat over his son keeping him close to his chest.

"Master Bruce we need to get the young Master inside so we can give him medical attention!"

Bruce nodded and sprinted back to the manor everyone following him closely desperate to get Damian the help he needed.


	10. Together

They had Damian on a small medical bed placed between two large fluffy pillows to keep him steady. He was breathing but hadn't opened his eyes since they found him. He had developed hypothermia from the long exposure to the cold and they were struggling to keep him warm.

Bruce was on the left his bed head in hands unable to think of life without his baby boy. Jason was on the right looking down wanting his baby brother to just open his tiny eyes. Dick was crying his eyes out he couldn't handle losing yet another family member. Tim was praying hard to every deity he could possibly think of.

Meanwhile Alfred though worried worked on a medicine to help his youngest charge,but making medicine for babies was difficult especially when it came to what was and how much was safe for their little bodies.

Many agonizing hours later Alfred finished the medicine to help Damian maintain his temperature. He kindly asked Bruce to hold Damian's little head so he could pour it into his mouth. After doing so they waited watching the small boy intensely.

The silence soon became to intense and Jason had something he needed to say.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Bruce asked.

"I'm sorry for my stupidity I should have never done what I did today and now because of me you might lose your son we might lose our brother and it's my fault." Jason said on the verge of tears.

"No don't blame yourself I shouldn't have said what I did. I pushed you away when I should have been instructive. Now because I did that and was prideful my son followed you and nearly froze to death."

"No Bruce please it's all my fault I overreacted and tried to blame you for my mistakes"

"Jason I-"

"Pa..pa?" Damian asked weakly.

All their heads turned and looked at the weak and tired babe in front of them. They then out of relief came close to Damian everyone staring intently at him.

Bruce unable to resist gathered his son in his arms holding him tightly.

"Damian you're alright you're here."

Damian then looked around looking at each brother individually.

"Ick."

"I'm here buddy."

"Im"

"Right here."

He then looked particularly long look at Jason.

"Ason?"

"What it's it Damian?"

"Why eavin?"

Jason then froze reminded of his mistake that nearly killed his baby brother through the child's attempt at words.

"Well you see.. your papa and I had a bit of an argument so I was mad and I left."

"No ike Papa, no ov me?" Damian asked tears in his eyes.

"No no no no no I could never not love you it's just sometimes adults can get into dumb little fights and bring others into it. But please promise me you won't ever risk your life like that again. We were all so worried and it would have made all of us very sad if we lost you."

Damian simply nodded and then cuddled into his father exhausted from the night's events. Everyone else was also exhausted so the decided they would all sleep together that night. Everyone got on the bed Tim at the foot, Bruce with Damian cradled in his arms in the center, Jason slept on the left, and Dick on the right. While squished all of them were quite comfortable where they were.

An hour later Alfred came down and was amazed by the sight he saw. All the boys and their father sleeping together on the bed. He quickly got his camera and took a picture of the situation.

It had occurred to Alfred at that moment that Damian had become the glue of the family. They would have fallen apart like an old chair without him. Their family was made complete and they were to be eternally happy because of it.

The End


End file.
